Your Guide to Becoming a Vampire
by Few-And-Far-Between918
Summary: One mistake can change everything. Harry is taking a night time stroll when he is attacked. Who else would find him but Severus Snape, his hated potions master. Together they must survive Harry's Change while battling a Dark Lord. No slash, father-fic
1. Chapter 1

I lounged in my room, bored out of my skull yet again. I stared out of my lone window, waiting for Hedwig to come back. It was only halfway through summer break and I had already exhausted my supply of entertaining things to do. I must have read 'Quittich Through the Ages' a dozen times already. I sighed, forcing myself up and jamming my feet into my shoes. I walked quickly and quietly down the stairs, hopefully escaping notice of my relatives.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I heard Aunt Petunia's shrill voice call. I shrugged, "out. Do you have a problem with that?" She marched over to me, anger written all over her face. I had to look down on her because of my recent growth spurt. It wasn't saying much considering she was only five foot-six. I sighed and walked past her, ignoring her screeching voice.

I walked into the cool twilight air. I loved the night, I always have. A lot of people were afraid of the night, but they weren't, they were afraid of the unknown.

I took my favorite rout to a small, overgrown playground that had been abandoned years ago. I would come here to get rid of Dudley as a child and still came here to leave the world.

I heard something fall in the dark and immediately had my wand at ready. I silently berated myself, For the love of Pete, I was almost sixteen and I was still jumping at strange noises.

Suddenly a cat jumped out of some bushes, meowing. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in. I reached down to pet it, "hey little guy, do you know how much of a fright you gave me?" I asked it.

It meowed again and took a hold of my sleeve, tugging. I frowned, it didn't seem to want to play, what was making it freak out like that? Suddenly I felt dark magic enfold me as someone walked up behind me. Before I could raise my wand or even turn around, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me.

I heard a silky voice whisper in my ear, "that's not what you need to worry about." I felt a distinguished wand tip against my back and a whispered 'stupefy' before my dark world went darker.

A/N: So this is my first published fanfic, so tell me what you think. Be honest, do you like it, love it, think that it sucks, what? Also, I know this chapter is really short, but it gets better, promise. I'm going to keep things like cussing to a minimum. There will be no slash, at all. Or at least no graphic slash. Any questions? Leave a review or PM me. I am also looking for a Beta, because my grammar and spelling such so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

As I came to, I had no idea where I was or remembered why I was there. It all came back in a rush and the only thing that I could think of was, 'I bet that cat was part kneazle'. Pathetic, I know.

"Oh, so good your awake," the same silky voice whispered in my ear. I felt two very sharp fangs rake against my neck as I struggled. The voice laughed, "don't bother Potter. You're wandless and magically bound, I don't think you're going anywhere at the moment."

I let out a gasp, "who are you?"

I tried looking around but only saw darkness. The owner of the voice leaned over me, I saw a faint outline of a very tall, long haired man. "The question is not who, but what?"

"Fine, what are you?" I snapped, struggling again. The mystery person chuckled and ran a hand through my hair as he walked around my levitating body, "that, Potter, will be revealed shortly."

I had no idea what he meant by that, but I didn't like his cryptic message. I heard the distinguished clink of metal as he picked something up. My heart rate picked up rapidly as he walked towards me. He smiled and the moonlight reflected off his pearly white teeth. I saw two overly large and sharp canines. I gasped.

He was a vampire.

I tried to recall all the information I knew on vampires. Unfortunately it was very little. I knew they had to drink human blood at least once a week in order to survive and all those superstitions about them being harmed by sun, garlic, silver, crosses, and holy water were bullocks.

I struggled against my invisible bonds with a renewed vigor.

"Please, what do you want?" I whispered to the stranger above me. I heard him sigh, sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry Harry, please forgive me."

With that he took the knife and made what should have been a fatal wound in my chest, over my heart, it took everything I had to keep from crying out. I heard the sound of flesh being cut open, only this was a smaller wound and it wasn't made on my body.

I heard a hiss and something warm and moist was being pressed against my new wound. I thought for sure that with a wound that deep I would have bled out within minutes, but that didn't seem the case.

My blood was flowing out, sure, but something was replacing it and it was coming from the warm thing that was being pressed against me. I gasped, for two different reasons. The first one was because I realize it was the vampires blood that was replacing my own, and the second because I had just started to feel the effects of said blood.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes at most, I felt my consciousness slowly fade away as the bleeding of both our wounds stopped. Yet I felt no relief. There was a pain from deep within that was slowly growing, and then exploded to monstrous proportions. Moments afterwords, I had completely blacked out.

HPHPHP

I sighed, looking down at the slumbering boy in my arms. I didn't want to have to Change him, not to mention there was a good chance that he'd die from it. But I knew he alone would not be able to defeat the Dark Lord, so the Council decided they should send someone to him, to Change him.

I walked down the abandoned alley, wincing as his face contorted in agony. I hated this part of my job, it wasn't fun to be a vampire. I set the boy down, gently running my thumb down his cheek. His pain was only beginning.

I waited beside his unconscious form until the only person I would currently trust with the boy came along, Severus Snape.

I melted into the shadows, praying he would notice the boy.

A/N: So, if you noticed, the vampire isn't really the bad guy, and he will come back, in the future. And I realize this scene in general sucks, but I couldn't find another way to word it, so this is what you're stuck with. Rate, favorite, review, or throw eggs, whichever you prefer.


	3. Chapter 3

I grumbled to myself, children making me run errands for them in the middle of summer! Why I became a teacher, I never fully understood.

I was currently on my way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books for pleasure reading where I heard a moan of pain. Not knowing what I was getting myself into, I stepped hesitantly into the alley.

Hearing the noise again, I started snooping around. Walking around the dumpster, I stopped at what I saw.

I had happened upon a very weak and pale Harry Potter. I scooped the boy into my arms, he needed medical attention and fast. He didn't even stir as we Apparated to my home.

Rushing inside, I set him on the couch and cast a diagnostic charm on him, frowning at my discoveries. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him other than he was changing hormonally. But teenagers do that anyway, right?

I shook my head, pulling up a chair and putting my hand on his forehead only to yank it back, he was freezing.

"Bobbles!" I called loudly. Only a pop to my right told me of her presence. "Get some thick blankets."

"Yes Master!" She squeaked, popping back seconds later and handing me a stack of thick blankets. I laid one on Potter, using a heating charm to warm him up faster. I frowned as he wailed in agony again. I sat down and cast an extensive set of diagnostic charms to figure out what in the name of Merlin was wrong with him.

What I found left me shaking, Harry Potter was Changing into a vampire and there wasn't a blasted thing I could do.

Standing up, I strode across the room, letting out a string of curses that would do Peeves proud. What the bloody hell would I do with him now? I couldn't send him back to those muggles like this, nor could I call Dumbledore and have him deal with this. I growled at the wall and resisted the urge to punch it. Violently.

I sighed, resignedly pouring myself a drink and sat at the Golden Boy's side while I waited for it to end.

HPHPHP

I slowly became aware of my surroundings for the second time that night. Or was it day? It certainly felt like day by how bloody bright it was.

I felt my heart working painfully to pump thick blood through my veins. I let out an involuntary groan as I truly felt how sore I was...for absolutely no reason. Suddenly I remembered my reason and shot up only to be forced back down.

"Potter your idiocy never ceases to amaze me. Care to explain what happened this time?" I heard a very familiar, drawling voice say. Before the voice even full registered in my mind, I shot up, past the forceful hands, and went sprawling on my floor. The light was killing my eyes, but I ignored it.

I looked up to find probably the last person I wanted to see on Earth, Severus Snape.

I ignored the ache in my body, particularly my backside, and squinted to see my hated potions professor looming over me, a bored air about him. My brain was screaming at me to get away and get away now while my instincts told me to wait and trust him.

Before I had a chance to decide, I was hauled to my feet, my arm in the Professor's vice-like grip. He practically threw me onto the couch, "Mr. Potter, I will kindly ask you to stay put before you injure yourself further."

I couldn't stand it any more, the light was blinding. He must have noticed because he closed the curtains, lighting a candle. I blinked, my eyes quickly adjusting. Somehow I found my voice, "where am I and what's going on?"

"Potter if you expect your questions to be answered then you must remain calm and keep a level head," Snape said seriously. I made a show of breathing deeply and sitting with my hands folded in my lap.

"Alright Potter, I found you in an alley way unconscious, you are currently in my home. Now how did you get into the alley?" The older man asked.

I racked my brains, trying to remember the events of the previous night. "Um, I was alone, I had to get away from my relatives. Then somehow I had been ambushed, I didn't even hear the guy come up behind me. I couldn't see anything else because it was dark out. I'm pretty sure he was a vampire and he..." I trailed off, remembering what he did. I ripped my shirt off to find a nicely healed scar over my heart. It was thin and almost unnoticeable.

I frowned as I noticed how pale I was. Yesterday I had a dark tan that had been with me for the past few years. Now it looked as if I had been a hermit for the last six months. I looked up to Snape, while I still didn't trust him, I knew he had some very important answers, "what happened?" The other man sighed, "Potter you need to sit down and brace yourself."

I did so, wondering what could be that bad that Severus Snape told me to sit down. "You are becoming a vampire." I couldn't fully grasp what that meant, "could you explain? As I'm sure you know I have very limited knowledge of vampires and I would not like to learn through first hand experience," I snapped, my achy body making me irritable.

He sighed, like he was expecting this. He walked out of the room and came back with a very old and worn book. He handed it to me, "here, I'm sure this will help." For the first time in my entire life, I heard him speak without malice. Instead there was sympathy, which I did not want or need.

I glared at the book for a minute before turning it around to read the title; **Your Guide to Becoming A Vampire**.

It was obviously hand written and was probably at least a hundred years old, minimum. I opened the cover to find worn parchment. I flipped through to the first page. At first there was nothing, just a blank page, but then words started to appear. The handwriting was cramped and faded, but still legible.

_To whomever holds this book, I can only assume you are a fledgling vampire as only true vampires and vampires-to-be can read this. I am very sorry for what happened, not many people choose to become a vampire, not that you can blame them._

_As you Change, the book will reveal more and more of itself to you, giving you information as you need it. But for now, let's start off with the basics._

_Vampires don't experience bloodlust until their first drastic change - you'll learn more about that later - so you don't need to worry about sucking out human's life force just yet. Most vampires are pale, it's the lack of blood flow._

_For now, depending on when you were bitten, you only need to focus on two things. One, is getting past the pain. You will feel sore and achy for the next week or so as your body prepares itself. There are specialized potions for that, just talk with a trusted Potions Master and they should be able to assist you. Two, you must be careful. Sunlight doesn't hurt you, but your eyes will be sensitive to it. You must keep your vampirism to yourself, you are very vulnerable at the moment, and can easily be killed off. You will snap easily, especially if you are already prone to emotional outburts-_

I snapped the book shut, "my life keeps getting better and better. I take it you are my trusted potions master that I am supposed to confide in," I practically sneered.

He sighed and pulled something from from his robes, pressing it into my hands, "drink this, Potter. It's a calming draught." He waited until I had downed it and was starting to feel the effects before continuing, "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with me for the rest of the summer while we figure this out."

I gaped at him, "stay here with you? The rest of the summer? Why do I never get a say in this? Does Dumbledore know? He has to, he has to be the one who told you that. You would never willingly house me. And what am I going to do the rest of the summer? Can you even give me detention-" My ramblings were cut short.

"Potter, shut up, you're becoming hysterical. No, Dumbledore did not tell me that I have to house you. I haven't even talked to him about this. But I am the only one even slightly reliable whom you can be trusted with at the moment." I snorted, "yes, I trust you to not kill me, but that's about it." Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Potter, I will not beat, starve, maim, or torture you while your under my care. Despite the rumors, I do not turn children into potion ingredients. Now, if your done, kindly tell me, will your relatives be okay with you leaving for the rest of the summer?"

I let out a laugh, "okay with it? Hell, they'd probably pay you to take me off their hands. Though everything - books, clothes, wand, broom - is still at their house." Snape rolled his eyes, I could tell he thought my relatives spoiled me and would cry a river at my leaving. Oh well, whatever helps him sleep at night.

"Tonight we'll go to your house and pick up your things. Until then, I advise that you rest. The Change will take a toll on your body and you will find it's quite difficult to go to sleep at night," he lectured. I rolled my eyes and went to lay back down on the couch.

"Potter, you will have your own room. You cannot sleep on the sofa for the rest of the summer." I looked to see Snape standing impatiently beside a door. I forced myself to get up, the couch was much more pleasant than my bed back at Private Drive. He opened the door to reveal a spacious room that would be well lit when the curtains were open. A large, four poster kings sized bed was over on a wall. The walls themselves were a pale blue, making the room seem even more spacious. There was a small, modest desk in front of the window that I went and set my newly-acquired book on. I looked around, the room was bigger than any of the rooms back at Private Drive. I don't know why Snape gave me this room, when he could have just as easily given me a tiny closet-like room that I was used to, I'm sure he had a few that were empty.

I turned to the retreating figure and called out, "thank you, sir." He turned and gave me a jerky nod before walking away, to his private potions lab, I'd assume. He has to have a potions lab, considering he's a potions master. Either that or he's attending to whoevers in his torture chamber, since he has to have one of those too, since he's Snape.

I easily drifted off to sleep, no threat of immediate death hanging above my head. I was woken up quite rudely a few hours later when it was just getting dark out. I sat up and glared at Snape, who was glaring back, "are you always going to wake me up like this?"

"I was this close to just using a stinging hex! You sleep like a rock in a coma," Snape grumbled. I laughed at that and stood up, "never knew you had a sense of humor. So how are we traveling?" I asked, stretching. He arched an eyebrow, "we're apparating. Since you don't have your license yet, you'll be side Apparating with myself." I nodded, I figured as much.

I shoved my feet into my shoes and he led me outside of the wards that contained his house. It was the first time I got to see the outside. He had a small but decent yard surrounded by a plain fence. But the neighborhood, it was so quiet. There wasn't a child or adult in sight. The houses had cars in the driveway and there were signs of life, but it was almost deathly quiet. I could see why Snape lived here.

Before I took his arm, I felt the need to warn him, "I know you probably won't believe me, but just watch out for my relatives. They're muggles and hate magic. They won't take our arrival too well." I told the older wizard. He just nodded and I took his arm. The familiar and hated feeling of traveling by apparation overwhelmed me.

A/N: I don't know why, but I really like this chapter. The first time Harry and Snape get to interact without hexing each other stupid. Thanks to all those who added it to their stories and commented. And the vampire, while he will be a reoccuring character, he's totally OCC, just a product of my twisted imagination. And if you haven't already, remember to subscribe and comment. Those who do get a non-existent Christmas present! Or whatever holiday you happen to celebrate! I'm going to try to update like twice a week, haven't figured out which days yet, but I'm working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, when we arrived at Private Drive, I stumbled, almost falling. Surprisingly, it was Snape that caught me, keeping me from landing face first in a pile of gravel. I shot him a thankful look and steeled myself as we approached the front door.

I went right inside, they wouldn't have a chance of locking us out then, like they had done in the past. They were currently having dinner and Vernon got up. I sighed, I had really hoped he wasn't home.

"Boy, what are you doing, bringing more freaks into my home! Isn't it enough that we have to put up with you?" He bellowed. It didn't have any effect on me any more, but it helped that Snape was here, oddly enough. I cut in before he could really get screaming, "don't worry. Hopefully this is the last that you'll ever see of me. I'm getting my stuff and leaving, my seventeenth birthday is in two and a half months, so I wouldn't come back anyway." I redirected my attention to Snape, "stay here, I'll go get my trunk." He nodded and turned to glare at my relatives, who glared back. As I left the room I heard a loud yelp as one was on the receiving end of a hex and I grinned, it was good to have him on my side for once.

After picking the lock on the cupboard and getting my trunk out, I went up to my room. Now here was the real challenge. There were six heavy duty locks on the door, not all of them could be picked as easily as the cupboard. In fact, each of them took about five minutes. The cupboard took thirty seconds. I sighed heavily and got to work.

After I started on the fourth lock, Snape stormed up the stairs, "Potter! Merlin's beard, it shouldn't take this long to pack..." he trailed off after seeing what I was doing. "What trouble on earth are you up to now?"

"Vernon has the keys and I didn't think to get them from him. Think you could help a guy out?" I asked, giving up on my current lock. He nodded and I stepped back as he cast Alohamora at the door. It sprung open and I went inside to get my few possessions I kept in there. After making sure Hedwig knew where to travel to, I had Snape shrink my trunk so I could carry it easily.

He said nothing as I closed the door behind us and we went downstairs. At a look from Snape, they all cowered and I couldn't help but smile. I waved as we left the dining room. We walked out into the street in silence and I took the arm offered to me, Apparating back to Snape's home without a word.

We still hadn't spoken by the time we were in the house. I was almost relieved, as I stepped back into the large cottage, that I never had to see their faces again. Oh I would, on my birthday I would pay them a visit, officially being able to do magic, but the fact that I didn't live with them anymore made me feel free. Even if I was currently residing with the old bat of the dungeons.

"If you give me your trunk, I'll unshrink it and then go start dinner," he said. I was shocked, he was being, well, not pleasant, but not a total jerk either. I wordlessly handed over my trunk, which he returned to full size, and said, "dinner will be in an hour. I'll tell you ten minutes in advance when it shall be done, so you can wash up. I suggest you use this time to either to your summer homework, or read the book that I gave you." I nodded and he walked into the kitchen at a brisk pace.

Something was wrong. The way he was acting, you'd think I was dieing or something. Since I didn't want to think about what had gotten me into this mess to begin with, I chose, 'or something'. I set about my summer homework, I hadn't even started it, with my items being locked in the cupboard every summer.

I started on Transfiguration first. It was surprisingly simple. I frowned as I re-read the chapters. It was clearer and simpler than every before. It dawned on me that this was probably because I was turning into a vampire. Cool, finally a perk. I could totally deal with intelligence. Maybe I could pass potions this year.

That thought made me groan. I was living with the potions master. But he had been surprisingly civil. Maybe next year wouldn't be so bad? I could only pray that it wasn't. After this last year, I was totally ready to drop potions completely, find some other way to get the credits I needed. As I thought about that, I finished my transfiguration essay. I revised it and frowned again, this was the best thing I had ever written and I had done it in forty minutes.

A sharp knock on the door made me jump. "Come in," I called, straightening my stacks of homework. I had some, most actually, of my assignments from my classes last year. It was two years ago when I started to seriously pay attention in class, putting everything I had into my assignments. Let me tell you, my marks improved drastically.

"Mr. Potter, dinner is done. Wash up while I set the table," he said. I nodded, piling my books onto the small desk in front of the curtained window. I scrubbed my hands and face, though I wasn't all that dirty, considering what I had been through.

I went into the kitchen, wanting to remind myself to explore the small cottage later. While it was quaint, it was still wonderful. Even though it belonged to Severus Snape, it felt like someone lived here. It felt like a home that someone lived in and enjoyed.

As we sat down to dinner, we descended into a silence. Not an uncomfortable one filled with hard looks and glares like I was used to at the Dursley's, but one that almost resembled companionship.

Of course, Snape had to break it. "So, Potter, would you care to explain why there were seven locks on the door to your bedroom?" I shrugged, "I told you, my relatives were muggles who hated magic." He raised an eyebrow, "but that doesn't explain why there were locks on your bedroom door."

"Well Sir, it kind of does. I was forced upon them when I was one. They resented me every day for it. When I found out I was a wizard, they freaked out and thought I would turn them into toads or something. So they started locking me in my room. One for every summer I've stayed there since eleven." I explained, taking a bite out of my meal. In all honesty, Snape's cooking was heavenly. I silently berated myself for thinking that his talents were limited to potions, while it extended to cooking. I wondered what a cake he made would taste like. I can picture it now, Severus Snape, in an apron that says 'Kiss the Cook', putting pink frosting on a large two tier cake. That mental image almost made me lose it.

He was actually frowning, though it wasn't directed at me, "how long has this treatment been going on?"

"Locking me in my room? Since I left Hogwarts after my first year. My second year they tried to prevent me from going back." I told him, savoring his cooking. If I got three meals a day that tasted half this good, I would put up with whatever crap Snape threw at me. He could insult my entire family - save for my mum - and I wouldn't bat an eye.

I was so caught up in my meal, I hadn't been eating a lot over the past few months anyway, that I almost missed what he said next, "what of your treatment before you started going to Hogwarts? Were you considered part of the family?"

That made me laugh so hard I choked. After calming down I answered him, "are you kidding me? You were listening when I said 'unwanted burden', weren't you? The Dursley's couldn't care for me if I were the only one that could save them from a dementor's kiss. No, I made sure I stayed out of their way for the most part, hid in my cupboard most of the time-"

"Your cupboard, what on earth are you talking about?" Snape interrupted. I rolled my eyes, "how can you seriously not know? All the teachers and half the school knows, not that I had any say in the matter. But until I was eleven, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs."

Never in my life had I seen Severus Snape gobsmacked, but apparently there was a first for everything. "Sir? Are you alright? Are you having a stroke or something?" He just sat there, mouth open. I gently shook his shoulder, "Professor? Maybe you need to go lie down. You're pale...er than usual, that is." He just nodded and I helped him into the living room, helping him lie down on the couch.

After some trial and error, mainly finding where everything was in his kitchen, I brought out a tea tray, setting it on the coffee table. I put a very sugary cup of tea into his hand, grinning as he sipped it and grimaced.

"Sugar is good for shock. We've had two fairly competent teachers while I was in school, one did turn out to be a death eater, but Lupin knew his stuff. Are you sure you're okay? Did you get bitten by something? It's not every day Severus Snape comes close to fainting," I said, my grin coming back. He glared at me, but it lacked it's usual bite. It made me just smile more.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter?" Snape croaked. I grinned, perching in an arm chair, "wondering how you ever find anything in that kitchen of yours. Did you know it took me ten minutes to find the sugar?" I told him. This was probably the best time I had had with Snape...ever. I grinned as he groaned. Finally he was filled with enough sugary tea that he wasn't going to faint. I knew my cheek was probably going to come back and bite me in the arse, but it wasn't every day that you got to have a laugh at the expense of Severus Snape and somewhat get away with it.

He sat up, his head in his hands. Then suddenly he shot to his feet, letting out a stream of angry Latin. He spoke so fast that I couldn't understand him. He began hexing every piece of furniture in sight. I froze, I had seen the man angry, I had even seen him seething, but I had never seen him this mad. Did what I say really get to him that much? I didn't mean to upset him, but then again, I never did.

Without even realizing it, I was underneath a small table, knees drawn protectively to my chest. I was shaking, soon Uncle Vernon would find me after demolishing the room again. I couldn't remember what I did this time, I think I burnt the bacon for breakfast. He would start with throwing me across the room, maybe get out the belt. God, I could only hope that he wouldn't use the side with the buckle, that side tore skin. At least the leather side only left welts. Then I would be left in my cupboard, probably for a few hours. I heard my name, my given name, not 'boy' or 'freak', but Harry.

I blinked, eyes focusing on the figure in front of me. It was Snape. What on earth was Snape doing here? I frowned, my fear slowly edging away. I wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. I was with Severus Snape. While that wasn't much better, I knew he wouldn't hurt me physically. I realized he was trying to coax me out from under the table. I didn't even remember crawling under the table.

"Harry, it's Severus Snape. I won't hurt you. I'm not that terrifying. Come on out from under the table, I've stopped throwing things, it's safe to come out," he murmured, his voice soothing my panic. I hesitantly crawled out from under the table, more than ready to retreat in case he got angry again. He stayed back while I straightened myself. My fists were clenching nervously, impulsively.

"Harry, take deep breaths. That's it. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breath out. Calmer?" Snape asked me, for once his voice holding something that I can only liken to concern. I nodded and sweeped my hair out of my face. I was feeling calmer, the twitchy urge to run and hide was still present, but it wasn't overwhelming.

"Harry, you need to-" I flinched, he had just laid his hand on my shoulder and the automatic reaction seemed to concern him even more. He took his hand of my shoulder and started again, "Harry, you need to stay calm, okay? You sit down and I'll start fixing the room." I nodded, my legs barely supported me. My mind was still on the multiple beatings I had gotten at my 'home'. Ghosts of pain ran through my body, everything that had gotten broken, or bruised, or injured at that house.

I set an armchair right and sat down in it, not making a sound with my hands in my lap. There was a pop to my left and suddenly I found my hands being shoved full of biscuits and tea.

"Bobbles is helping young master. Young Master must be eating the biscuits and be drinking the tea. It will help young master," the small house elf said. Her huge eyes just staring at me. I didn't bother to argue, just took what she gave me and ate it without tasting it. I could tell they were of Snape's making, they were delicious. Still, I ate without really tasting them.

I watched as the Potion's Master waved his wand, everything magically repairing itself. He sat down on the newly fixed loveseat, eyes focused on me as I ate the biscuit in my hand. His intense gaze made my skin crawl, but he didn't let up.

"Harry, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded once, giving my automatic answer, "I'm fine." Rule one of being the Boy-Who-Lived, never show any weaknesses. Especially to the adults or anyone who has control over your life. That rule was only reinforced by the Dursleys. If you cried out or showed any weaknesses, you got beat even more.

"Harry, I want you to be honest, what are you feeling, right now?" He asked. He locked eyes with me and because of his intense gaze, I didn't dare lie again. "Terrified, anxious, and wondering where your house elf came from." I answered. He elegantly arched an eyebrow. Huh, that was weird. I never thought of him as elegant before. "That house elf is named Bobbles and helped me attend to you. I can understand why you're feeling terrified and anxious, would you like a calming draught?"

I shook my head, "no thank you." I fidgeted with the hem of my robes. I wasn't terrified of the tall man sitting across from me, but I knew what it was like to be the object of his temper, which wasn't pleasant. I would have had him drink a calming draught, but I don't think that would go over well.

"Harry, you must understand, I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at those muggles you lived with. But I can honestly say that you will never go back to them, do you understand me?" He asked. I nodded, wondering why it sounded like he cared. He sighed, sitting back. He was obviously giving up on trying to get anything out of me. That was fine by me. They all gave up eventually.

He stood up, "I'll get started on supper. Feel free to explore the cottage or go to your room." I nodded and waited until he left the room before I moved. I got up, slowly looking around the room. It looked the same as it had before he had destroyed the room. Something caught my eye, just a little glint.

I walked over to the corner where I saw it, finding a picture frame with broken glass lying on the floor. I picked the pieces up, setting them on the table before freezing at the sight of the picture. It was Snape, a very young Snape. He looked my age. He was actually smiling, he was actually happy. He was playfully jostling a petite, red-headed witch beside him, my own eyes staring back at me. My mum.

I sat on the nearest piece of furniture my bum could find. I looked at the picture, seeing how happy they were together. I saw the way Snape looked at her. He loved her, probably more than anything. I was still just staring at the picture of the two care-free teenagers half an hour later, when Snape came in the room.

"Harry, dinner's done," he froze when he saw the picture.

"I found it in the corner, the glass was broken. Were you really friends with my mum?" I asked, looking up at the much older, harder version of the teen in the picture. He sighed, "I was, long, long ago. Shortly after that picture was taken, I... made a mistake. I was a fool and in my anger I cost us our friendship of over seven years."

I set the frame on the table, "do you think...that you could tell me about her? None of the Order were really friends of my mum, they never could tell me what she was like." I said quietly. He let out a breath, looking far more haggered than his thirty-five years.

"Well, she was a very caring woman. You didn't want to get on her bad side, that's for sure, but those few she cared for felt lucky just to be around her. She was a lot like Granger in things like house elf liberation. Only she didn't take it that far." His eyes became unfocused as he dived into his memories. "In her second year, she came prepared with a treat for the house elves. Are you aware of the muggle candy, Pixie Stix?"

I nodded, knowing my mum was a muggle born. He smiled slightly, clasping his hands in front of him. He talked to me for a while, telling me about my mother's feats. I noticed that he never talked about my dad or himself, maybe he just didn't have any memories that he thought were worth telling.

By the time he was done talking, it was close to dawn. He looked at the clock, "well, maybe I could reheat dinner before it's time for bed." I smiled, "alright. Professor, thank you." A faint smile touched his lips, "any time Harry. Now let me see if I can salvage our meal." I followed him in the kitchen and watched him work. I made a mental note to watch him next time he was brewing, he looked so relaxed and at peace when he was cooking, I wondered if it was the same way with potions.

After a small meal, he bid me good night and I went to my room, closing the door and collapsing on my bed. I opened the window and watched the sunrise. After that, I closed the curtain and went to bed.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who commented or subscribed, there was a point where my inbox was almost blowing up with them and it made me a very happy person. This story isn't going to be too long, just until Harry goes back to Hogwarts. Also, if you noticed, I'm completely ignoring the Half Blood Prince in this. I may bring back some aspects, like the fact that Harry was using the Half Blood Prince's potions book, but Harry never gets Occulmancy lessons with Snape, never looks in his pensive, and Snape doesn't kill Dumbledore. I've decided there will be no pairings, but will be hints at future pairings.**

**So rate, subscribe, favorite, all that good stuff. Tell me what you think, you won't hurt my feelings if you think it's bad.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T-M FOR NOT VERY MILD LANGUAGE...ALSO A JERK-FACE IS GOING TO DIE**_

From that day on, we came to an understanding. He wasn't vile to me, I wasn't rude to him, and we became friends of sorts. He hadn't brought up the Dursley's yet, but I knew he would eventually. I knew that wouldn't be a pleasant moment, but until then I was content to sit in his potions lab with him, in the basement, of course, and help him with ingredients. While I wasn't bad at potions, I was never going to be a master, so I just chopped and diced and whatever else he directed me to.

At any given point he had at least four delicate, complicated potions brewing and woke up in the middle of the night, or day, because like me, he was also nocturnal, to attend to them. I'm guessing it was all the death eater meetings that made him nocturnal. He was also making me take daily potions. They fought off the fatigue and acheness that was constantly plaguing me.

I still hadn't picked the book back up. But I was slowly finding out what was changing. My hair, once unruly and consistently tousled, was now manageable. It was slightly frightening. Also my sense of smell was improving. I now knew where everything in the kitchen was just by smell. I noticed that I wasn't hungry as often, but there was this weird tingling feeling in my throat that wouldn't go away. It got stronger each day and was soon bothering me.

Finally I couldn't take it any more. This burning was driving me insane. I opened the book again, watching as the cramped handwriting appeared on the page.

_'Since you probably know the basics now, having ignored this book for so long, you're probably feeling the Thirst. It signals the beginning of the Final Change. This means you're maturing as a vampire. It also means you must do what vampires are most famous for, begin drinking blood.'_

I could feel my shock and outrage at that statement, but grudgingly kept reading.

_'You're typical vampire will be put off of regular food for at least a few days before this to get your system used to the idea of digesting blood. You will have to begin hunting soon, especially when it gets to the point of being unbearable, or else you will begin to waste away. The first time you feed, you will have to completely drain them of their lifeblood, effectively killing them. But after that, you should be able to leave them alive and well.'_

The chapter ended, and with a sigh I closed the book. The next day, I couldn't eat my breakfast.

Snape apparently knew what was going on, "in a few days, you're going hunting." I glared at him, "I refuse to sustain myself on the blood of humans." He didn't comment on that, just continued eating. Stupid human, able to eat food.

The next day, it got worse.

I stayed in my room, curtains drawn, door locked, moaning to myself. I stayed like that for the next two days, each day worse than the last.

Finally, one night Snape magically unlocked my door, practically blowing it to bits in the process. I hissed at the sudden intrusion, but really couldn't do anything about it. I had almost gone feral. I had very little humanity left in me at that point.

He grabbed me by my upper arm and yanked me up. Before I had a chance to react to that, we spun on the spot, apparating.

I wasn't sure where we were when we appeared, but I immediately wrenched myself out of his grasp and fell on the wet grass, the cool night air a nice change from the stifling air of my room.

"Harry, you have to feed. You are wasting away," Snape said. His low voice calmed some of my outrage. I took a deep breath, struggling to retain rational thought, "I don't want to have to feed from another living being to survive. I read the book, I have to kill someone. I've never killed anyone before." I look away, knowing that, while it was technically true, I was the cause of a lot of people dieing.

I felt two strong hands grip my shoulders and looked up into the onyx eyes of the potions professor, "Harry, I know that. But inside that very door is a man. He is not a good man. He is a true murderer. He is a muggle who goes and targets young children. He has killed before and will kill again. And you can stop it. You know what he is and you can take him out. Just give into your instincts, don't think, just do."

I bit my lip, trust the head of Slytherin to word killing a muggle in a way that seems appealing. In the house beside us, I could sense one lone person. I slowly nodded. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, letting my instincts take over.

When I looked around, my vision was sharper and hearing clearer. I gave in to the beast within me.

Ignoring the black-clad man beside me, I stalked to the backdoor of the house, not making a sound as I moved. I ghosted across the ground, later I would marvel at the grace with which I moved, but now my mind was on the subsistence behind this door. Without thinking, I pulled out my wand. With a whispered '_alohamora_' the lock clicked open and I silently slid into the house.

It was dark in here too, I could hear a muggle tv going on and the horrid excuse of a person shouting at it.

"Wha- no! Come on you idiots! My grandmother would play better than you assholes! Get your head out of your ass and use your brain! Motherfucker, I just lost five hundred bucks because of you bastards!" Someone needed to clean his mouth out. With soap.

I glided into the living room, walking up behind him. I was truly disgusted at the sight that met me. A forty something year old man sat in his boxers and food stained shirt, sitting in a lawn chair with a beer in one hand and a bag of chips in another.

He finally noticed me. Standing up, he turned around, taking another gulp of his beer, "what the fuck are you doing here you prick? Get out of here before I beat your ass." I didn't move. "What? Are you deaf? I said, get your ass out of my fucking house!" I shook my head, "nope, I have different plans."

He looked me up and down, "eh? What is a faggot like you going to do to me?" I suppressed a grin, "do you really want to know?" Before he had a chance to reply, I moved, lighting fast, and slammed him into the wall. He was now unconscious. I let my instincts fully take over, bending down and attacking his neck, practically tearing out his jugular.

I drank until I was sated, the burning in the back of my throat almost non-existent. I stood up, looking in disgust at the ashen body at my feet. I reached down, I couldn't feel a pulse. I shook my head and left the house, finding Snape waiting for me on the front lawn. I silently took his arm and we apparated back to his small cottage.

Sighing, I told him I was going to bed. First I walked into the bathroom, taking off my clothes and tossing them in the hamper. Then I stepped into the shower, turning it as hot as I could stand, and furiously scrubbed at my skin until it was raw. I just couldn't get rid of that disgusting feeling that was plaguing me.

Finally my body couldn't take it any more and I was forced to get out and towel off. I changed into pajamas and went to my room, noting my door was intact once again. I closed it and collapsed onto my bed, falling into an exhausted sleep.

**A/N: So...yea. Happy holidays and junk. I was going to update on Christmas, as a present, but I looked at the chapter and I decided that it was a bit dark and might ruin your holiday...also I didn't have it done. The reason I made the guy such a jerk is so no one would feel bad he died. I hate it when good, innocent people in the stories die for almost no reason. For those of you who reviewed and favorited and subscribed, thank you very much, it often makes my day. One person has found out what's going on. I've tried dropping as many hints as I can without outright yelling it, but hey, I'm as thick as a brick sometimes.**

**In other, personal news, I had a great Christmas. I go back to school on Tuesday (not yay), and today I got my lip pierced and it hurts more now than when I got it pierced. So I'm trying to distract myself. So, why don't you tell me what you got for your holiday, and while doing so, tell me what you thought of my story? If you don't care about my life, you might have wanted to stop reading a while ago, but if you want to know, I got a sewing machine and some really cool craft stuff for Christmas from my parents. I asked for sharp weapons, but they said no.**

**So happy new year and best wishes!**


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed, massaging my temples. The first trip with Harry went better than I had thought it would, but the final Change would be painful, assuming it didn't kill him. I poured myself another scotch, that boy was driving me to drink.

Suddenly I felt another presence behind me, this of a fully fledged vampire. I twirled on the spot, wand out. I jabbed it against his ribs, "what the hell are you doing here, Dominic? You think that I wouldn't kill you for what you've done to Harry?" I think the amount of liquor I had consumed only worked to make me angrier, which was quite alright with me.

He had his hands in the air, well aware of how pissed off I was at him. "I felt that he was about to Change and came to see him one more time. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't have made it on his own. Voldemort's just too powerful for a teenager. He's strong Severus, he'll make it."

I growled, "you better hope he does, or else I'm going after you personally." I stowed my wand, knowing that unless Harry actually died, I wouldn't hurt him. He nodded, "I don't like it any more than you do, but think, it has brought the two of you together." I was suddenly suspicious, Dominic could be as manipulative as Dumbledore at times, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Think, you've always loathed the boy, and now you're protecting him," he said, circling me. I growled again, I hated being prey, "I've always protected the boy. I never thought he would need protecting from you." He just shook his head, "this is different, now you care for him."

This had decidedly made me uncomfortable, so I changed the subject, "I take it you took care of his horrible excuse of relatives?" He shrugged, accepting the change in topic, "of course. Once he was out of that house I got to do all sorts of fun things to that vile woman and those fat blobs. They're still alive, of course, but they won't be soon." He smiled, showing off his pointed teeth and I felt a chill run down my body. He was as bad as the Dark Lord in his vengeance.

"Just let me see Harry, and then I'll leave," he said. I nodded towards Harry's bedroom door. I went to go get the needed potions, they dulled the pain and made the entire ordeal much less horrific.

I went into his room to see Dominic sitting beside the restless boy. He was tossing and turning in his bed, still asleep. He was murmuring quietly in the boy's ear and I couldn't quite make it out, though it sounded like some sort of apology. Dominic gave his hand one last squeeze before getting up.

He smiled at me mysteriously before blending into the shadows. I rolled my eyes, he's such a show off.

I sat beside him and uncorked the first potion, holding it to his lips. I knew he wouldn't wake up any time soon, so it was going to be hell to get him to swallow his potions. I poured it down his throat, massaging his throat to get him to swallow. I had to do that three more times. Finally he stopped tossing, sleeping somewhat peacefully now.

I looked at the poor boy who had been forced into my care. He had been gaining weight since he got here, so he was almost completely healthy. That would help, but few vampires made it this far, and that number got even smaller after the Final Change.

I consoled myself with the knowledge that if nothing had killed him yet, it wouldn't kill him now. He was a fighter, he refused to give up. Well, that's what I kept telling myself anyway.

While I sat at his bedside, large glass of Scotch in hand, I had time to reflect on how our relationship has changed. I had always cared that he was alive, he was Lily's son after all. But I never really cared for his well-being. I never thought of the affects that my constant snark would have on him, what's worse is that's on top of those horrid muggles and their constant neglect.

I heard the glass crack in my hand as my fist tightened around it. I forced myself to let go, setting it on the arm of the chair. I rarely ever broke things, but it seemed that the boy in front of my brought out the worst in me, whether it was his fault or not.

To be completely honest, I was mournful. Mournful that it took me six years and Harry almost dieing several times to realize what a special boy he is. Everyone else saw it right away, but no. It was the resemblance to that blasted father of his that blinded me from seeing the side of him that he inherited from his mother. Even now, it amazed me how pure he still was, for having brushed with so much evil and death.

Another sigh, I was out of Scotch. I brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes before getting up in search of more alcoholic beverages.

**A/N: Happy Tuesday! The reason I decided to upload right now is for all those chumps like myself who restart school and I always love a good pick-me-up. That being said, it is exactly 4:20 in the morning here and for some odd reason, I can't sleep, like at all. But anyways, Dominic will be a reacurring character and possibly a very important character. Keep in mind, this story only goes until he steps onto the Hogwarts express, everything after that will be a sequel. This chapter doesn't have much in the way of furthering the story, but everyone needs a different perspective every once and a while. So review, favorite, subscribe, all that good stuff and I will give you all virtual brownies!**


	7. Chapter 7

I can only describe it as torture. Pain constantly washed throughout my body. Fire cold as ice seemed to seep in my bones. If this is what it's like to die, I'd rather face Voldemort a hundred times before doing this again. And then suddenly, it was over. My body cooled, reminding me of molten lava in some ways. Then, for what seemed like the first time, I opened my eyes.

It was dark out, but I could see everything as clear as day. Every line, every shadow, every tiny detail of my room, I saw. I turned my head, looking out the window. Then I gasped. It was beautiful out. The moon was full tonight, just hovering in the sky. It illuminated the entire yard, the entire street. It was like I had been blinded for the last sixteen years.

I rose to my feet, perfectly silent in the way I moved. I went to the window, marveling at the sight, before falling to my knees.

The burning in the back of my throat had returned, only a thousand times worse. It was very similar to the burning I had experienced just minutes ago. I knew there was only one way to make it stop, make it go away.

Without looking back, I climbed out the window, landing nimbly on the grass. I took off, sticking to the shadows.

A mere ten minutes later, I was on the other side of town. What was often known as the bad side of town. A large, boisterous group of drunk teens passed and I quickly took a step back, hiding in the shadows. I locked eyes with one, almost hypnotizing him. He paused, being pulled in.

"I'll... I'll see you guys later. I need to go see something," he said, heading towards my alley. The others barely noticed, just kept on going. He walked until he was right beside me. Then I moved.

I easily grabbed him, holding him still as my fangs pierced the skin on his neck. He stopped struggling, eyes glazed over. I knew it was a side effect of being bitten. Once I had taken my fill I picked him up, propping him at the mouth of the alley so when he woke up, he wouldn't be too confused.

Heading back to the place I currently called home, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder before once again, my world went back.

HPHPHP

Walking into Harry's room, I dropped my glass of wine, the only alcohol left in the house. Harry was gone. A part of me felt like rejoicing, he had survived. He had made it. But another part was worried, I wasn't there when he woke up. He had gone to feed probably without thinking. I sighed and followed his trail out the window.

I paused at ever point he had paused, noticing how he had kept to the badly lit areas. I saw some teenager getting up from where he was sitting, disoriented and confused. I also saw the familiar marks on the side of his neck, signaling he had been fed from recently.

Circling back around, his trail was heading home. I breathed a sigh of relief, he was on his way home. Just to be safe, I continued to follow his trail when I picked out something else. Something that told me I should recognize it, but I didn't.

When the two trails intercepted, I knew what happened. Harry had been captured by Voldemort.

_**A/N: So here's this chapter. Nothing much really goes on except for Snape tries to get drunk (he fails, and you'll find out why in later chapters). But anyways, there's going to be a lot more to this story than I originally planned. I only wanted about 8 chapters, and I'm currently at 18. And, to make up for my complete and utter lack of updating (dodges rotten fruit) there is going to be one tomorrow morning, bright and early. **_

___**This has nothing to do with this story, but I'm in a play! I didn't want to be, but determined English teachers are very persuasive...**_

_**Also, I want to know what you guys thinks going to happen? How will Severus save Harry? Will Harry even be alive by the time he gets there? Dun dun dun!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up for the second time that night, taking into account of the cold stone walls, the jingling noise behind me was probably shackles. And then I saw the last person - if you can call him that - I wanted to see. Old Voldie himself.

"Hey Tom, how's it going? Any fun killings recently?" I asked, leaning against the wall. Apparently vampirism gave you enough self confidence to screw with the Dark Lord while you're shackled to a wall. He narrowed his blood red eyes, a bunch of cloaked figures behind him.

"As a matter of fact, I am about to," he told me. I wasn't sure if I could die or not, I was a vampire after all, I think. I shrugged, "whatever. Do you really need your cronies here? Are you not powerful without them? Of course not, you're the Dark Lord," I said mockingly. "No one can bring you down. Well, if you don't count that infant version of me, that is. Let's see who you have here, there's Malfoy, oh, there's all three Malfoys here. What's the matter Draco? Couldn't wait to be enslaved? Then there's the LeStranges, Crabbe, Goyle, why am I only hearing Slytherin names here? I know you have other houses. Where's that rat of a servant of yours? Chicken out again? Run back to Dumbledore with his tail between his legs?"

All the while I was talking, he had been getting steadily angrier. Finally he snapped, kicking me in the chest. It knocked the wind out of me, but it didn't really hurt. I coughed through, pretending it did, "wow, you never did prize self control." That earned another kick.

"Let us leave, we'll starve him for a few days then send in Bellatrix, let her have some fun," he hissed, robes billowing behind him as he strode out of the dungeons. Snape did a much better version of that, much scarier.

I stayed the night there, sadly. I wondered if Snape was looking for me. The cold of the dungeon didn't bother me, neither did the lack of food. In fact, compared to just a month ago at the Dursley's, this was a little slice of heaven.

HPHPHP

For the first time since the Dark Lord's return, I began panicking. I forced myself to calm down and quickly formed a plan in my head, all the while returning to my home. I grabbed what I needed off the shelves and, going over my plan one more time in my head, before Apparating to the Riddle Manor, where Harry was being held.

Donning my Death Eater robes, I snuck into the house. Only the amount of time spent here allowed me to know where to go. I overheard Lucius talking to his son, Draco.

"How on Earth did Potter know it was us? You're sure you were fully covered?" He asked. I heard an almost tearful, "y-yes Father." I pitied Draco, I knew what it was like to be the object of Lucius' wrath. "Oh well, Bellatrix will have some fun with the boy before the Dark Lord gets his hands on him." I felt my blood run ice cold, they were going to set that mad woman on a sixteen year old boy?

I crept over to Bellatrix's rooms, my plan re-forming itself in my mind. For once I caught her unaware. I quickly stunned her and yanked a hair off of her insane head. Putting it in the flask of Polyjuice potion I had brought, I downed it, gagging at the taste. I quickly switched robes with her, along with taking her wand, and Obliviated her before rushing off to the dungeons.

Surprisingly, I found no one in my path. Something was telling me to stop, to be careful, but taking a leaf out of Harry's book, I ignored it all and forged ahead. Finally, I found where he was being held. I almost laughed, instead of looking wild or injured he looked...bored.

When he saw me he sneered, "hey Bellatrix. I thought you weren't scheduled to torture me for another day or so? And here I was enjoying my stay." I needed to quit being so snarky around him, I was rubbing off on him.

I bent down to his level, speaking in a low, rushed voice, "Harry, it's me, Severus. I'm here to get you out of here." He frowned at me, "if you're really that old bat, what was your favorite name for my father?" Internally I winced, but answered, "I frequently called him an attention seeking hooligan." He seemed unconvinced, "what was your obstacle for the Philosopher's Stone?" I pulled out my wand, trying to figure out how to undo his shackles, "a simple riddle that required common sense and an array of potions."

"One more question, where do you keep your sugar?" I looked up at this, raising an eyebrow, "with the tea cups above the ice box, are you quite done now?" He grinned, "I've never been happier to see Bellatrix in all of my life. And Severus, those robes do not look good on you." I had to smile at that, "I think so too. Now let's get you out of here. There are anti-apparition wards around the property, so we need to get to the hedge before we can apparate." I tapped the shackles with my wand, making them fall off.

Suddenly I felt magic ripple through the air, silent, but I felt it. A look from Harry told me he had, too. It instilled panic in both of us as we both rushed to the upper levels of the house. We had accidentally set of an alarm and now every Death Eater and the Dark Lord himself was going to be after us.

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? Thank you to all those who favorited and left reviews, it made my morning. And I am truly curious, what do you guys think is going to happen? Someone suggested that Snape gets Dominique to get Harry, another suggested that Dominique comes in and saves the day. Dominique does not turn into a major character until a few chapters from now, until our two favoritest people get back home.**_

_**I am currently 'getting ready' (air quotes) for play practice that's in half an hour. Oh I'm going to have fun... I even die in the play**_


	9. Chapter 9

The moment my shackles were off, I felt a jolt of magic run through the air and could tell Severus did as well. One shared look and we were running up the stairs to the upper floors, trying not to die. I haven't had to do that recently, so I was a bit out of practice.

We didn't actually encounter anyone until we were almost at the front door, by that time I had my wand at ready. Then we were met by Voldemort himself, along with over a dozen Death Eaters. I growled, they were not going to make it easy.

"Bellatrix, what do you think you're doing?" Voldemort practically foamed. I answered before Severus could, "well it seems like your lapdog has a soft spot for me Voldie. Now if you would just let us pass," I said. He cackled like the mad man he is, "I don't think so Potter. I was going to wait to tear you to shreds, but why prolong the inevitable?" My brain was working over time as I tried to figure a way out of this. Suddenly an idea came to me, bluff my way out of this.

"Why would you want to kill the only person who knows the answer to your problem. I can get inside your head, remember? With your constant moaning and groaning and mood swings, you've gotten pretty annoying." Truthfully I hadn't had a vision since I began living with Severus, but he didn't need to know that.

"What might my dilemma be?" He asked, fingering his wand. I took a deep breath, honestly I thought it took some guts to do this, "your dilemma is you keep getting your arse kicked by a teenager." I threw up a shield against the spells to protect myself and Severus, "I found a way out, but we need to get snake-face and his cronies mad enough to come at us. We need to get him foaming at the mouth." I told Severus over the noise of spell casting.

While he was shouting taunts that I didn't want to know the meaning of, I marveled at how strong and controlled my magic was. Before it was chaotic, I couldn't control it, it was raw power. But now, now I could. Now it all went into my spell casting instead of leaking all over the place.

Finally they just snapped and seemed to forget they were magical, just charging at us, while doing so leaving the door entirely unprotected. Using my new found strength and speed, I grabbed Severus by the cloak and hauled him through the masses, dodging and ducking their blows. What do you know, Harry-hunting came in handy.

We made it to the door, taking off at a dead run to the hedgerow. They finally seemed to remember their wands and began shooting spells at us. I saw that the Polyjuice was quickly wearing off and knew we had to get out of there. Now.

I felt some unknown energy well up inside of me. I didn't know what it was. Our shadows rose from the ground and joined together, creating a seemingly solid wall to block the spells. I was so confused at the moment. I just thanked Merlin for it and kept running. As we vaulted over the low hedges, our hands clasped so the moment we were outside of the wards, we were able to Apparate safely home.

Falling into a heap on the front lawn, we just lay there for a few moments, catching our breath. Finally I was able to gasp out, "it's good to be home." Severus, who was now completely Severus, grinned at me, you could see the pure joy in his face.

Picking ourselves up, we went inside the cottage and cleaned ourselves up. For some reason I just wasn't tired. Usually I'm exhausted after a stay in some mad-man's dungeons.

As I came out of my bathroom, I looked in horror at my small desk, overflowing with letters. I looked over at Hedwig, preening herself on her post, "did you carry all of these?" She made a clicking noise, indicating she had. She was obviously pleased with herself. I gave her some owl treats, "you did a good job, Hedwig." She made some sort of cooing noise in response.

I picked a random one up and opened it. It was from Hermione;  
>'Dear Harry, I hope you are faring well with your relatives. My summer with Ron is going splendidly, though it was a bit tricky to get him to go skiing. Lots of love, Hermione.' That was from the beginning of summer. I picked up one from a later date.<br>'Dear Harry, why haven't you written me back yet? Ron and I are becoming increasingly anxious. Hope you are well, Hermione.'  
>The letters just got more and more hysterical. All of them were like that, from several different people, except the ones from the goblins at Gringotts. There were letters from people I had forgotten about in this entire ordeal. Like Remus and Sirius. Still being a fugitive, Sirius was laying low over in America. Hop across the pond my arse.<p>

As I read Remus' familiar handwriting, I noticed their was something off with them, like they were entirely too preoccupied with something. I shook my head, it was probably nothing. I wrote the same letter back to all of them, it being too vague for them to know anything, yet still assure them that I was alright.  
>'Relax, I'm fine. I had moved out of the Dursleys and I am currently staying with a friend. Been a bit preoccupied recently, but honestly I haven't felt this happy in a while.' I paused while writing the last sentence, realizing that it was completely true. Staying in this cottage made me just as happy as I was at Hogwarts, even more since there were no classes, no classmates, or constant publicity to deal with. I continued on with my letters.<br>'Will see you at the Platform, much love, Harry.'

I looked over my letters with satisfaction before putting them in their own envelopes and sealing them. I tied them to Hedwig's leg. Instead of taking flight, she made a cooing noise. I groaned dramatically and gave her a few more owl treats, "you're an extortionist, you know? If you were a witch, you'd definitely be in Slytherin." She did what I can only call rolling her eyes before taking flight.

I stuck my tongue out at her retreating form before closing the window and going into the living room. Severus was already done cleaning up and was making real food. That was good, I missed his cooking so much. I sat at the island in his kitchen while he cooked, breathing in the aromas. You know the saying, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Well I can tell you right now, that's very true.

"Did you get all your summer homework done?" Severus asked, gesturing for me to set the table.

"I did, surprisingly. Why?" I asked, grabbing knives and forks to put on the table. He continued with his cooking, "because I need to move back to the castle to prepare for classes." I couldn't keep the disappointed note out of my voice, "oh." We sat across from each other at his small kitchen table.

"Harry, if you would like to, I would like you to come with me at the castle. I have...grown fond of you, to say the least, in our time together this summer, and not only do I feel like an imbecile for it taking me so long to see the real you, I would very much like you to stay with me," he said awkwardly, poking at his food. It took a moment to process what he had been saying, the words not quite sounding right coming from his mouth.

When it finally donned on me what he was actually saying, I allowed myself a small smile, "I would love to, sir. But wouldn't that mean that my...situation, would become known to everyone there?" He gave me a mischievous smile, "you'd be surprised what you can pass as adolescence." I raised my eyebrows but said nothing, though the questions were welling up inside me.

Finally I had to ask one, "what about the whole, I need to suck the blood of the living in order to survive, thing?" He actually chuckled, "well, maybe I feel the need to start giving you remedial potions? I frowned in thought, "that would actually work. Where on Earth were you six years ago? You could have stopped so many of my dangerous, hair-brained schemes-" I stopped, realizing that I was practically accusing him. Of what, I didn't know, but it wasn't good.

Before I had a chance to apologize, he began speaking, "It's quite alright. But while we're both unoccupied, we need to discuss what happened back there." I frowned, "discuss what?"

"When we were escaping, you somehow made a make-shift shield, did you not? It deflected spells to aid us in our getaway," he said, neatly wiping his mouth with his napkin. We took our dishes to the kitchen, the house elf did them when she thought we weren't looking. After that we sat together on the couch.

I did remember the feeling, "I don't know how I did this, it was almost like accidental magic. I haven't ever felt anything like that. Do you know what it was?" He sighed, seeming extremely weary.

"That was a very, very rare gift that few vampires ever have. It's called Shadow Bending. You have to be extremely powerful and extremely strong in body and mind. It is also very difficult to learn to control. If I remember correctly you've been having random spouts of accidental magic all your life?" He asked.

I nodded, "yes, third through fifth year especially. What does this have to do with anything?"

Severus sighed again, looking for all the world like he wanted to crawl into a hole and sleep there for a very long time. "This power that was given to you, it can be very useful, but it can also be very, very dangerous. If you don't learn how to control it, it can injure or kill those around you. It can make portals deep into the ground that people can fall through and are trapped there, suffocated or crushed to death. Harry you must listen very closely, you must learn how to control this, to control your anger, otherwise it would be dangerous to even be around you."

I felt something heavy drop into my stomach, worry and anxiety. Great, just another perk of being turned into a vampire against your will. I nodded slowly, already trying to figure out how I could control it. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice Severus had scooted closer to me, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, I know you don't want to hurt anybody, and I can't blame you for that, but we will learn to control this, together. I can't teach you how to control it, but I can teach you to control your anger, it's something I'm rather skilled at," Severus told my with a wry grin.

I snorted, "could of fooled me." He lightly shoved me, "go on, brat. I believe it is your bedtime, both our bedtimes, actually. We've both had a rather haggering day today." We both stood up, ready to brush our teeth and go to bed.

Before I left off for my room, I did something that took more Griffindor bravery than any of my previous feats, I hugged Severus. Once I let him go, I grinned shyly at the shocked look on his face, "night Severus." Then I practically ran to the safety of my room.

_**A/N: I almost forgot to update today. Since it's Martin Luther King Jr. day today, I didn't have school. And to those who asked, there will be no slash in this story. It is entirely devoid of that particular aspect. The sequel will not. And as you can tell from the last paragraph, the relationship between Harry and Severus is entirely platonic, it is a father-fic after all.**_

___**Next Chapter: Severus and Harry have a heart to heart discussion on romance and strengthen their bond.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I stood frozen in front of the couch for much longer than I should have once Harry ran to his room. There was this inexplicably warm feeling spreading throughout my being, and I really couldn't put a name to it. I brought my hand up to my forehead, no fever, I wasn't hallucinating.

Harry Potter, who despised the very prospect of being in the same room with me barely a month ago, hugged me, in a most pleasant way. I think I was actually caring for the boy.

How did this happen? How did I come to care for James Potter's spawn?

The truth was I didn't even see James in the boy any more, I only saw Harry. He was the undeniable mixture of his parents, with his father's bravery and his mother's compassion.

I sighed and shoved all my philosophical thinking to the back of my mind so maybe I could get some sleep.

For the next two days, no one spoke a word of what happened, but it continued to happen. It became a custom that I looked forward to at the end of every day. After dinner we would drink tea on the couch, in front of the fireplace, and talk. Then Harry would hug me, bid me good night, and go to his room. Every time it left me with a warm feeling that kept getting more and more intense.

When we talked, we talked about everything. From potions to Quittich, and - dare I say it - girls. He confessed that, with the constant attempts on his life, he didn't feel the need for any sort of relationship.

"I think Ginny Weasley is convinced that we're 'meant to be'," Harry told me, using air quotes. Making a gagging noise, he went on, "I love her like a sister, she is my best mate's sister, but she has some odd notion that I am in love with her. I don't really think she's in love with me, but Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived." He made another face.

I shook my head sadly, "sorry, but in that certain area I can offer you no help. I haven't had the best of luck with women in the past, it seems that right when everything is perfect, men louse up the relationship beyond repair." Like with Lily.

He snorted, "don't I know it. And I don't think it gets any better with age." I nodded solemnly before smiling, "Look at the Headmaster and Professor McGonnagal. Their relationship may be strictly plutonic, but I know she has put the Headmaster in his place more than once." Harry spluttered, choking on his tea.

I chuckled, "are you alright? It wouldn't be good if you were killed by tea."

His joyful expression turned serious, "Severus, can I ask you something?"

I sobered up, nodding, "of course you can, Harry. What would you like to ask me?"

"It's just, how well are gay relationships taken in the wizarding world?" He fidgited with his cup.

I frowned, "it's not really a big deal in the wizarding world. I know that people from prestigious families are almost forced to marry the opposite gender to ensure a heir, but aside from that, people don't view it as any different than heterosexual couples."

You could practically see the boy deflate. He groaned, "why couldn't somebody have told me this three years ago! It would have saved me so much stress."

"Might I ask why you find this bit of information so important?" I set my now empty cup down, feeling that he was going to tell me something very big.

"I might as well get this over with," Harry said. Standing, he cleared his throat, "I, Harry James Potter, am gay."

I raised an eyebrow, "well, I'm glad you told me, but you do realize that won't change anything around you?"

He slouched in his chair, obviously relieved, "it just feels good to tell somebody that I trust and not having them freak out on me."

"I take it you've told somebody before?" Bobbles appeared to make more tea.

"Why do you think Cho Chang won't talk to me any more? I don't know why I went out with her in the first place," he rubbed his temples. "She held it over my head for the past three years and was the result of a long line of sleepless nights."

"Harry, a lot of famous wizards are gay, did you not know that?" I felt the need to reassure him more.

"No, I try to avoid people as much as possible," he said, thankfully taking a cup of tea from Muffy.

"Many people, including the heads of certain departments in the Ministry are gay, including Dumbledore himself," the boy's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Either way, I'm still glad to tell someone I can trust," Harry told me, looking up at me with admiration in his eyes.

"I agree. Now it is our bedtime, we have to get up extra early because we're moving to Hogwarts tomorrow, remember? And you still have some things to pack," I looked towards the mess that he still hadn't cleaned up peaking out of his doorway.

He blushed and rose as I did, "I told you I'll pick it up." He hugged me, seeming very young and very innocent in that moment, "goodnight Severus."

I wrapped my own arms around him, "goodnight Harry." I watched as he retreated to his room, a small smile on my face. I waited until he shut the door before whispering, mostly to myself, "I love you."

_A/N: That is totally poop! I had this saved, along with my a/n, and it said I had somehow logged out. That is redickerous! Anyways, back to the matter at hand. I am incredibl sorry that I haven't updated in a bajillion years. But I've had my school play I haven't memorized, my homework that I don't do at home, my books that sit on my shelf... This is not helping. Anyways I've been having a streak of major lazy-bum-ness that I can't seem to get passed._

_Now about the story. Remember this is a father fic and there will be no slash. And I felt like this chapter needed to be done. Harry lived with the Dursley's, who sneer at everything 'normal'. Being gay myself, I know how 'unnormal' it can seem to be gay. And, like many other things about himself, he feels like it is weird and something he needs to be ashamed of. Also it helps to build a trusting bond with Severus, who, after all, is his mentor._

_And to make up for my lack of updating, there should be a chapter right behind this one._


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was much more hectic than Severus wanted. You could tell he was about two more bows from the house elves away from just kicking them out the window and hauling our luggage ourselves. Honestly it was slightly hilarious.

"Dobby, tell the house elves that they just need to take it to Severus Snape's quarters. They do not need clean the clothes or make us breakfast, we already ate," I told the small elf. He nodded and began shouting orders at the surprisingly large group of house elves. Severus visibly relaxed, his patience reserves already drained for the day.

"What does Bobbles do in the summer why you're not here?" I asked when the house elves finally popped away.

Severus frowned, "I'm not sure, I know upkeep on the house isn't the best of work for her, but I don't know what else I could have her do."

"Dobby!" I called. Once again the eager house elf popped into view, "yes Master Harry Potter Sir?" I felt something in my head pulse rather violently at my title. I then summoned Bobbles. Now the two house elves were standing side by side.

"Dobby, this is Professor Snape's house elf, Bobbles. If she would like to, and only if she would like to, I wanted to see if you and Bobbles could take care of Professor Snape's quarters this school year and his home?" I asked the two. They both nodded, eager to be given a chore by the Great Harry Potter himself. Why house elves thought I was god I will never know.

That being done, they both popped away to unpack our belongings. I straightened and sighed, "you just need to know which house elf to talk to. I highly suggest Dobby, he can usually get things done with a minimum of bowing."

Severus just growled wordlessly, still thinking up horrific tortures for them even though the house elves were gone. I rolled my eyes and pulled him over to the Floo, "come on, the Headmaster is expecting us any minute. Now go," I ordered.

Surprisingly he obliged, grabbing a handful of floo powder and tossing it in the grate, dissappearing in a swirl of green flames. A moment after that, I did the same, taking one last look around the place that I had called home for so long. Finally I tossed the powder in, "Headmaster of Hogwarts Office!"

Finally, for the first time in almost six years I've been using the floo, I didn't fall on my face. Thank you vampire agility.

I dusted myself off before greeting Professor Dumbledore. As usual, he was wearing gaudy robes, only these were a bright orange and were speckled with suns. His smile and normally twinkling eyes clouded with confusion and concern as he took in my appearance. I guess I did look different, not being a human anymore. I just shrugged it off, "hello Professor, nice to see you again."

He nodded, "likewise Harry. Am I to understand that there were some changes in your living conditions through the summer?" I nodded, going with the story that Severus and I had made.

"I was randomly attacked at the beginning of the summer and Professor Snape found me. I've been at his cottage healing and recuperating. I can say I feel much better," I told the much older wizard. I was now at eye-level with him, no longer looking up at him with a child's innocence.

"That's good to hear my boy. I take it you and Severus have settled your differences?" He asked the two of us, peering at us over his spectecals. We nodded. He smiled, rubbing his hands together eagerly, "fantastic. Now, if you will excuse me, I must meet Professor McGonnagal for a rousing game of chess." He eagerly left the room.

I turned my attention on the view from the office window. It gave you a spectacular view of the Quittich pitch, so nicely maintained. Severus obviously saw my longing and gave my a light tap on the head, "go on, we can wait to unpack until this evening." I let out a whoop and shot out the room and down the stairs.

On the way I called for Dobby. He appeared, eager to serve me yet again. "Dobby, can you get me my broom and meet me in the Quittich Pitch in five minutes?" He nodded eagerly, "yes, Dobby will get, Dobby will wait for Kind Harry Potter." With a pop he left.

I ran through the halls, eager to be outside. I had gone outside at the cottage, but nothing compared to the expansive lawns of Hogwarts. Sliding down the bannister, I made it to the Quittich pitch just as Dobby showed up. I smiled, "great work Dobby, you can get back to whatever you were doing before this."

Taking my broom, I mounted and kicked off. I flew at breakneck speeds, as fast as the broom would go, which was pretty damn fast. Once I got the need for adrenaline out of my system I flew at much slower, much safer, speeds.

As I flew in gentle circles around the pitch, I did an unusually large amount of thinking on my part. Enough to make my brain hurt. I thought about the upcoming school year, and my birthday that was a little over two weeks away, the odd way Dumbledore looked at me, and most of all, Severus. Just weeks ago Severus had been Snape. I honestly don't know who changed more, him or I?

I guessed it was around tea time a while later, deciding that I needed to get down. I was going to be sore tomorrow. Glancing in the distance, I saw smoke rising from a very familiar chimney and decided to go visit my friend, Hagrid.

Walking down the familiar path to the gamekeepers cabin brought a sense of nostalgia of much simpler days.

I knocked on the huge wooden door, hearing Fang barking inside. The door creaked up and suddenly I was being crushed. I struggled before realizing Hagrid was just giving me a hug. Or what he called a hug. I was sure he broke a rib or two. "Nice...to see...you too...Hagrid," I managed. He finally set me down and I leaned against the doorframe, gasping for air.

"Sor'y 'bout tha' Harry, forget me own strength some 'imes. Anyway, wha' 're ya doin' 'here? School hasn' star'ed now, 'as it?" The half-giant asked, leading me inside his cottage.

"No, I'm staying for the rest of the summer. I've been staying with Professor Snape, and he's been really decent to me, even friendly," I said, trying to rescue the hem of my robes from the puddle of dog drool accumulating at me feet. Fang was a loyal dog, that's for sure, but he was practically a waterfall.

"Tha's good to 'ear. Now, tell me wha' ya've been doin' o'er the summer," he said, setting tea and rock cakes in front of me. I sighed, some things never changed.

I had a very pleasant chat with Hagrid, slipping Fang at least half of all the rock cakes I appeared to have eaten. I was just having tea with an old friend until he leaned in conspiratorially. "Now, 'Arry, ya know I care 'bout ya. Which is why I'm tellin' ya this. Be careful. Rumor 'as it, that he-who-must-not-be-named is more powerful than 'ever. They sayin' tha' he's targeten' Hogwarts next, so be careful 'Arry, I know ya get in more 'n yer fair share o' trouble." The bearded man told me with a wink.

I forced a smile, "don't I know it Hagrid. I better be heading back, Professor Snape likes me to be punctual at meals." I eagerly made my escape, my head spinning. Hogwarts was next?

_A/N: Dun! Dun! Duuun! Told you I'd update soon. So tell me what you think. Did you love it, did you find something horrifically wrong or stupid with it (I try to make it as realistic as possible...for the magical world, anyway) or did you hate it and want me to go fall in a pit? Tell me in your review :)  
><em>

_The Walking Dead is on in like five minutes, so I have to go...Yay zombie killing!_


	12. Chapter 12

Sincere apology in the Author's Note:

I decided to keep that bit of information to myself for now. Surely the adults already knew. I propped my broom beside the entrance as I wandered through our quarters. I ran into Severus, literally.

"Really Harry? I thought we were past walking without looking," the exasperated potions master chastised. I barely even noticed.

"Severus, is Hogwarts safe?" I asked him. He immediately tensed up, "of course it is, has something happened? Did you see something?"

I quickly shook my head, "of course not. But in less than a month, this place is going to be filled with children, and it would devastate everybody if something happened."

Severus took me by the shoulders, "Harry, that is not your place to worry, it is mine. You have enough on your plate. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a teacher at this school, it is my job to make sure it is safe for the students, not yours. Let the adults handle this one."

I nodded, not totally convinced though. He sighed but let it drop. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Starting tonight, before you go to bed, I am going to teach you Occlumency," he said, adding extra emphasis on the new word.

"What is occunancy?" I asked, confused.

"Occlumency, Harry. And it is the art of protecting one's mind from invaders who can see or influence your thoughts and feelings. It also helps you gain control of your anger and just generally think things through, and we know you need all the help you can get with that," the older wizard said teasingly. He returned to a more serious note, "at the moment, you, myself, and the headmaster are the only occupants in the castle, excluding the house elves. It is a perfect time for you to learn, seeing as you will not run into your classmates for a while yet."

I nodded, "sounds good. So when are we going to start occludensy?"

Severus shook his head, hiding a smile, "again, occlumency. Oc-clu-men-cy. And we are going to start it tonight before you go to bed. It is very simple and there is nothing to worry about." I nodded, letting his words put me at ease.

True to his work, that night, as I was laying in my room in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts - the house elves added it just for me - he was sitting beside me, guiding me through different breathing techniques and teaching me how to calm my mind. Honestly it worked wonderfully. That night I fell asleep almost instantly.

HPHPHP

I smiled fondly at the young man laying before me. Apparently it was a rule that teenagers had to sprawl out as much as possible, claiming the largest area for their own. In the recent days, I knew I had come to love Harry as much as if he was my own son. Unlike my relationship with my own father, he trusted me and came to me for help. If I had discovered this Harry existed five years ago, I would have adopted him as my own.

I got up, turning the lights out in his room before softly shutting the door, though a herd of hippogriff thundering through his room probably wouldn't wake him at this point. I froze, someone else was here.

I turned to see Dominique sprawled out on the couch, acting as if he owned the place. I just shook my head, "did you get yourself a snack, too? Or a glass of warm milk?"

"Come now Severus, you know human food disgusts me, though Harry does seem to fancy your cooking quite a bit. Apparently it has the same allure for him now as it did before," the younger-looking man mused, gracefully pulling himself up.

"Why are you really here? It has to do with Harry, doesn't it?" I asked, feeling dread growing in the pit of my stomach.

He tapped his nose, "hit the nail on the head, you did. I know you're teaching the boy Occlumency, which is honestly a fantastic idea. Not being gifted in that area myself, you are the more likely candidate. But you know why I'm here, I heard Harry was a Shadow Bender."

I gritted my teeth, "yes, he proved he was the other day when I had to save him from the clutches of the Dark Lord yet again."

He thoughtfully tapped his chin, now perched on the arm of a large arm chair, "I see. He did this accidentally, didn't he? He is one powerful teenager."

"Yes, yes, we know this. Now why are you here? You're dancing around the subject," I practically growled. Yes, I knew I was being unpleasant, but I had the feeling that my entire life was about to be ripped away from me.

"I'm here to take the boy, I want him to become my Apprentice."

_A/N: Sorry for not posting for... ever, it seems like. The time just flies though summer. I am going to be starting school again soon, and I'm not sure if that will help or hinder me as far as updating. I do think I've done more harm then good with this chapter. Oh well. Don't worry, it's cleared up in the next chapter._

_I want to thank everyone who subscribed and favorited. I was just looking through it literally minutes ago and was blown away. That is what made me update. And to _Siruslove,_ the reason that I made Harry gay is because I do plan on having him find his soul mate, if you will. And honestly none of the girls in the story appeal to me that much, none of them have much dept to them from the original Harry Potter, and those who do I think should go to someone else. I make such a big deal out of it because I am part of the LGBT community, and I know how hard it is to be openly homosexual with those you care about, it would also help explain his shy and reclusive demeanor. As for Dumbledore, Rowling came right out with it and said that Dumbledore was gay. _

_Keep commenting and subscribing and favoriting, it's what convinces me someone out there actually wants to read this._


	13. Chapter 13

I felt my tiny, undernourished heart shatter. He was going to take **_my _**Harry away.

"Now, now Severus, you know he doesn't belong with you. Your ways are so much different from mine, you can't teach him what he needs to know. We did this so he would survive, so he would beat the Cold One, not to live with you, drinking tea in front of the fire," Dominique purred.

Now he was taking the pieces of my shattered heart and stomping on them.

"You know that I will fight for Harry until the day I die. I will not let the person who abandoned him think that they can waltz on in and take what I have worked so hard for. You, who was supposed to keep an eye on him, to watch him, failed. He lived in that terrible home for years, he was treated worse than the mud on their shoes. Do you think that, after that, I will let you take him from me?"

Now he was toe to toe, "why is it you're the one who talks about abandonment, like you are some Saint when it comes to sticking by those who cared about you." He bared his teeth, obviously wanting to rip my throat out.

"You know damn well that has nothing to do with this. I thought we were over this, what more do you want from me? I said I'm sorry, but it wasn't my choice. Sometimes I do wish you had let me die, just so I wouldn't have to deal with the pieces left behind," I shouted. We were caught in a glaring match before he finally looked away, breathing deeply.

"I thought you loved me Severus, and that we were meant to be Mated," there was still sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I was seventeen. I was lost and confused, you know it takes years before a pair can be Mated," I collapsed in a chair, my emotional outburst draining me.

"Let's just say we were both young and stupid. But we have one more thing in common, Harry. When I said I was here to take him, what I didn't say was only until school started, I just wanted to get a rise out of you. I know his education is important, and he is important to you." The dark vampire sat across from me, looking as tired as I felt.

"I never thought we'd be having a custody battle over Harry Potter," I said wearily. I heard faint footsteps and cocked my head. Suddenly all I saw was a streak of pissed off teenager.

I heard him cast a spell that I haven't heard in years, effectively trapping Dominique. It was like an invisible hand was squeezing his throat, cutting off his oxygen and holding him in place. It was originally designed for unruly vampires centuries ago.

"Severus, are you okay?" Harry asked me, keeping an eye on the vampire.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" I asked. I was baffled by his behavior, he was almost never aggressive like this.

"This," he jabbed his wand in Dominique's direction, "is the bastard that Changed me. What the hell did I ever do to you? Why did you feel the need to fuck my life up like that?" I had never seen him this angry at anything before.

I had never realized he harbored that much anger at his Changing. I gently put my hands on his shoulders, "Harry, relax and come sit down. Let him go, he is a jerk, but he has no wish to harm you." That got through to him. With an angry flick of his wand, Dominique was freed. Falling to the ground, he gasped for breath. Harry threw himself on the couch, glaring at the vampire.

Dominique obviously thought Harry wouldn't have recognized him, be he was very wrong. I sat beside Harry, putting my hand on his shoulder, partly in comfort, partly so he wouldn't leap up and begin hexing Dominique again.

HPHPHP

I was asleep. Or was supposed to be. There were voices coming from outside of my room, very loud voices. I got up, intent to see what was going on. Grabbing my wand, I opened my door.

I practically felt my body turn to ice at what I saw. That, that thing. That bastard that Changed me. He was here and he was angry. I was suddenly fearful for Severus, I didn't know if he could stand up to a fully grown vampire.

I ran out into the living room, using a spell from the book that Severus had given me, it said it subdued vampires. I watched, fascinated, as this invisible hand reached out and grabbed his neck, lifting him off of the ground. I asked Severus if he was okay, but he just answered my question with a question.

I felt the hatred bubble up inside me again, "this is the bastard that Changed me. What the hell did I ever due to you? Why did you feel the need to fuck my life up like that?" I knew I was just ranting at the moment, but I honestly didn't care. I saw the shadows on the wall flicker and it made me pause, wide-eyed. It seemed to go unnoticed by Severus.

My fear combined with Severus' voice was enough to sooth me back to a manageable state. I let the other vampire go before sitting on the couch. On the outside I was still angry, but on the inside I was terrified. I think I had almost lost control of my weird and deadly power. I've been surprisingly calm, nothing or no one to set me off. But I could have killed somebody, the other vampire I didn't care about, but I didn't want to harm Severus.

Severus sat beside me, offering unknown comfort. The other vampire sat across from us. I was just glaring at him, arms crossing and slouching against the couch in defiance. He sighed and began speaking, "Harry, my name is Dominique..."

A/N: Alright, another chapter! And for those who haven't discovered it yet, Severus is a vampire and Harry isn't aware of this yet. It is because Severus doesn't act like one, having never wanted to be changed. He still lives in the wizarding world and still has a job at Hogwarts. But does Dumbledore know? Honestly I was going to keep this a secret for another few chapters, but I thought enough people had already figured it out that the cat was out of the bag.

I am also working on a story based on My Beautiful Raven, by Kitty Mama. You can read more about that at my profile and it is in the works.

And finally, I need a picture for this! If anyone has any suggestions, they can message me with the link or, if you can send pictures now, do that! I honestly haven't kept up with the new guidelines and junk and I have no idea what all is possible on this site any more.


	14. Chapter 14

My brain hurt. I rubbed at my head vigorously before sighing, "so let me get this straight. You turned me into a vampire so I would be even more powerful so I could kill Voldemort?" Dominique nodded. "Then you left me with Severus in hopes that I wouldn't die?" Another nod. "And now you're back so you can supposedly train me to use my powers, which you also have?" A final nod. I groaned, "why can't I have a simple life? Whatever. So let's say I want to go with you, how long would I be gone?"

"You would be leaving tomorrow evening, as I'm sure you noticed vampires tend to travel at night, and you would stay for the next month and probably every other weekend during school, so I can teach you how to be a true vampire," the dark-haired man said. I rubbed my head vigorously yet again, trying to make it work right.

Honestly, I didn't want to go. I didn't like this guy, I didn't want to spend a month with him, and that means I would miss spending my birthday with Severus. It was in two weeks. The only thing that made me stop and think was the fact that he could teach me how to control my power. Other than that, I was more than willing to kick him out the door.

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I looked up from staring at the rug, "fine, I'll go." Dominique nodded and stood, "I'll be here at precisely eight o' clock tomorrow evening to collect you." Severus nodded to him and then he seemed to melt into the shadows. If I wasn't so upset I would have found that insanely interesting to watch.

When he was gone I leaned on Severus, "this is going to suck, isn't it?" Severus sighed, carding his hand through my hair, "probably, but you need to give him a chance. He is a good man, you just got off on the wrong foot."

Severus helped me up and pushed me into my room. We had been up for the past two hours and I really needed my sleep. Not to mention it was almost four in the morning and I was supposed to get up at seven. Ha, yea right.

I easily fell asleep on me bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

HPHPHP

It seems that boy just attracted trouble. Nothing was ever normal around him, but again, that was part of what made him so unique. I mean, how many twelve year olds could fight off a Basilisk?

I made some tea to help clear my mind before I went back to bed. I thought back to when Dominique Changed me. I was barely seventeen, I had already joined the Dark Lord at this time, but I almost instantly regretted it. I remember I was going on a raid. It turns out the Dark Lord had thought I was disposable, because I was on the front lines almost every time. I got wounded and was on the brink of death. Not wanting to die on the battlefield, I forced myself to Apparate home. I had collapsed on the lawn, losing consciousness.

When I woke up, I noticed that I had paled considerably. There was a noticeable lack of pigment in my skin. My body, which had been broken and mangled from the fight, was now in one piece again. Honestly I felt the best I ever had. Dominique was beside me, smiling. I smiled back, I was alive, I could fight back.

Dominique and I had been dating for just over six months, and I liked him. A lot. I hadn't known that he was a vampire at the time, or about vampiric courting customs. When he handed me a black rose, I thought it was just a flower. I had no idea what it represented to him.

When he told me that he had Changed me, and I was now a vampire. I was scared. Hell, I was terrified. And I was a bit angry at him. I had been so ready to die, to just end my miserable life, but then he brings me back from the brink of death.

He thought that I wanted to be with him forever, and we were to be Mated. He never told me why he fell in love with me, but for me, he was just a passing fancy. A good friend who you talked to when you were feeling low, which was a lot of the time back then. When he found out I didn't like him the way he liked me, he all but disappeared. For the last fifteen years I had seen hide nor hair of him until Harry Potter fell into my lap. Now he was practically everywhere.

I sighed, downing the last swig of tea, before heading off to bed, my memories invading my dreams.

_**Author's Note:**_

**What do you think? Now we know that Harry, Dominique, and Severus are all vampires and all have some sort of past together.**

**Also I am insanely grateful to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or is following me. It seems that the number of people interested in my story just grows exponentially. Anyways, if you have comments or questions, you can leave a reply or PM me. **

**And before any of you ask, there are a ton of gay people in the story, I have already had three people PM me who have had a problem with it. I'm sorry, I'm not going to change it, there is nothing I will do about it. If you don't have a problem with it, I graciously welcome you into the twenty-first century.**


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up, I felt like crap. It wasn't a physical feeling either. It kind of felt like I knew it was my last day on Earth. I got up and shook it off. Severus was still asleep, though looking at the clock I knew he wouldn't be for much longer. I made coffee and got dressed. I was moving sluggishly today, anxious about leaving.

I would miss Severus, even if it was only until school started again, knowing that the time wouldn't pass quickly. I packed all my things, leaving me with my large trunk. As I shrunk it, it finally hit me, I've been doing underage magic for over a month and there haven't been any letters.

I hesitantly held out my wand, casting a series of simple charms. Nothing. I decided to ask Severus about it.

Moments later, Severus shuffled out. Not fully groomed and dressed like usual, but in his clothes from the night before, looking extremely disgruntled. I fought back a very unmanly giggle and guided him to the table, setting a mug of coffee in front of him. He thanked me with a grunt and I just shook my head, tidying up the room. It was something to do more out habit than necessity, there were an army of house elves that would practically fall over themselves in an effort to clean up my mess. They were some odd creatures.

In order to keep myself occupied until Severus was fully awake, I decided to go out and explore the dungeons a bit more. I had never been down here much except for potions, you did not want to get caught down here alone, and I wanted to see more.

After telling Severus I was going for a walk, and receiving a grunt in return, I exited his quarters and immediately took a left, down into the recesses of the school.

Honestly, the further down I got, the colder and darker it got. I got to that point where, if I hadn't been a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to see at all. But since everything was still clear as day to me, I kept going. You could tell this part of the school hadn't been in use for some time, even the Slytherins avoided it.

There was an inch of dust on the floor and there was only a room once and a while. They were always empty. Until the very last one. It was locked. Magically. It was heavily warded, to the point that someone far beyond my skill would be needed to open it. The closer I got to the looming door, the more I felt it. The magic. Ancient magic guarded this, and it probably hadn't been disturbed since it was set in place. It was so thick I could barely breath. I pressed my ear up against the door and felt my blood run cold as I heard **_breathing_** inside. I stood, frozen in place, unable to move.

With my past experiences with large beasts in hidden rooms (such as Fluffy, and the basilisk, also Norbert the dragon) I did what I should have done then, run.

I am not ashamed to admit it, I ran like there was a dementor on my tail. That scared me to death, as I ran cursing like an American. I ran until I got back to Severus' quarters, practically slamming the door behind me. That little excursion and the adrenaline pumping through my veins had me almost gasping for breath. Severus came out of his room, now properly clothed, and frowned, "what happened to you?"

I don't know what made me do it, but something compelled me to lie, "I had to run back here to make sure I have everything packed." Severus frowned but nodded, "alright, but you know he's not going to be here until this evening, right?" I nodded, "I know, but I just wanted to get that out of the way so we might be able to do something together?" I asked hopefully, afterall it was probably the last few hours of time we would have before the school was full of students and teachers and Merlin knows what else.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Severus asked, again reaching for more coffee. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "well, since we both need to get some things, why don't we make a trip to Diagon Alley?"

"We could do that, do you have your school list?" He asked. I nodded, it had been in the extremely large pile of letters Hedwig had brought me. "Very well then, if you are ready, we can leave in half an hour." I nodded and went to gather what I needed, including my list, my money and vault key, and some other assorted items.

Half an hour later, all traces of strange doors and dark corridors forgotten, we flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
